primafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 7
TITLE: '''The Yessydo '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Main-Event Shutdown LOGLINE: The 'last thing' that humans would have expected in 2028 (at the start of the war) was to go back into Pandora's Box; now, the humans have locked themselves inside the Pandora's Box to ensure the survival of The Human Race SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: Throughout the war, families have been raised, friendships have been made, and cultures have been rebuilt & maintained inside of the Machine Cities. The Titans and the Gods have decided to team up to stop the 'pestering humans', the future has never looked so grim for the human race from ending their age-old grudges against each other. Act 2: Prima has committed the same offenses as Area 51 - therefore they have entered into the same arena of problems. Act 3: To save the human race, Prima has ruled to lock away the humans in Pandora's box. GENRE: Drama/Action FENCEPOST BEATS: # Monkey Wrench - The Titans and Gods induce the most high concept marriage to seal the truce/team-up. The humans have been interfering with their 'Age Old War' # Enter Bizarro World - The demigods tell the humans how to safely tread past God's and Titan's Defenses in order to make it to The North Pole. # Grande Success - All of the Human Cities make it to The North Pole # All in - All cities have made it to the north pole, Sweden has absorbed them inside, and now they fight the final battle before they can enter pandora's box # Venti Failure - One of the Gods/Titans has cloned a demi god, sent him to The Mothership pleading for entrance - to wish one last goodbye to the humans (the real one is dead for betraying them (although they are half human half god so it only makes sense). # Soapbox Revisited - In order to win, Prima must ask one final favor of the people. Prima finally reveals that they've been hiding how powerful the titans/gods are and they need their help (as citizens - in other words, the defenses aren't strong enough, we need human effort to win) and share with them the 'Area 51 curse' - that prima held the same truth threshold that Area 51 did. # Main Event Shutdown - Everyone pushes through, once inside the people chose to disband prima - and set up their own democratic government. MEDIUM: MEDIUM: '''Comic Book '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Comic books leave a lot of room for imagination. We provide them with pictures, stories, and '''PLATFORM: App Store (Mobile) WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: The younger audiences PROTAGONIST: Dalta (Sweedish Mother) - The overseer's wife of the ship (she is married to Dick Robin). She is the one who makes the final decision to go into Pandora's Box ANTAGONIST: The Soapbox MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS #Lua Dipa - A rebel in the city who steals and robs from the rich to give to the poor and sick. Everyone knows who she is, as she has been to jail many times. But she is friends with the Dick Robin because he secretly likes what she does For his community. #Doug Barf - A trader of medical supplies - also friends with Dick Robin, he charges more to the rich and discounts the poor. This helps bring in tax money for the city. #Dick Robin - Head of the city. Enforces the best for the people in council meetings, and is very tied in with law enforcement. #Roger Tat: Dispatch control for 911 calls and head of the daily announcements. He provides encouragement and words of wisdom during dining hours, and he is very calm during 911 calls - helping his citizens during stressful times. #Doc Mitchel: Head of Sweden's emergency medical center - educated in Harvard medical school before the war, he is a very well rounded individual who takes advantage of machines to operate on his patients. His surgery success rate is unbelievably high #Tony - Tony is addicted to drugs - but he is not violent. He only takes what he can get, and he is Sweden’s number one junkie. Armed with severely deep intelligence on explosives, he wheels and deals with the military to get his fix while they get their weapons. #Law Dillon - Dillon is a corrupt lawyer, forever pissed off at the myths. He works with Tony to send human bait into battle to kill the myths. Sweden‘s military disapproves of his tactics because human lives get ended. Nonetheless, it is effective. His family was slaughtered as he came home one day, so he holds a massive grudge #Hornet - Hornet has been affected by the myths. He has the ability to enter peoples dreams, and he is permanently in jail. He will torture the minds of good people because he is sour that he is locked away forever. He drove the last owner of Sweden crazy with his powers - she physically killed herself, but nobody knows because he kills silently. He is coming down with tuberculosis so he will die soon, but not without keeping the human‘s inside Sweden in check with reality - the magic is very hard for the humans to deal with. The mythologies really ruined their normal way of living. #Sunny D - Biker, Alcoholic, and Impregnator. He sleeps with the most women in Sweden, ruining their in-house career jobs (Military supervisor, turret driver, a nurse for kids, teachers, etc.). Once he impregnates his victims (he is still human) they are forced to stop their career goals and take care of their children. Abortion is outlawed in Sweden. His family will come in handy once inside of Pandora’s Box - the diversity of women that he slept with lead to a very strong and diverse family to call his own - all of the kids hate him as a dad, but it gives them something to bond over. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): # Stockholm, Sweden - Sweden is the mothership that takes all of the humans into Pandora's Box # The North Pole - The location where Pandora's Box is permanently stored ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: # The North Pole is the only unattractive place for the Titans and Gods to raise their armies # Sweden can finally be observed in person (the moving city); it was only mentioned in the other core narratives, it was never visually shown # The humans can lock themselves inside of pandora's box # The humans succeed in leaving earth # Prima is disbanded, a new government forms # one demi god has been killed # titan + god marriage # titan + god team up on humans # machine-citizens (example: like arming the farmers during a village raid) finally fight the titans/gods with manual effort # Because they can predict the movement of the gods (machines can only react) they are defeating them much faster (the humans are learning they are more capable than what they had first imagined) TARGET MARKET: Young Women THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Highest userbase for apps like Snapchat, Instagram, Pinterest, and Facebook (excluding Pinterest, a female-dominated social media website) 18-24.